


Presents

by bubblyani



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: It's Christmas Day, and you got quite an "interesting" present for Klaus Hargreeves. Some Klaus Christmas Smut for the special day.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Presents

**_Christmas Day_ **

You wondered if there were ever a word that could describe excitement mixed with impatience, for that was all you were feeling. The red painted on your lips was kind to your skin tone, in fact you felt your best. 

Zipping up your hoodie jacket, you stared at the tiny box that rested on the sink top. Wrapped elaborately with a thin ribbon to finish, it represented a wish you badly needed fulfilling.

A wish you hoped would come true, on a day like this. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**_Later that day_**  
  
With the cold weather outside, you’ve never entered the Umbrella Academy faster until then.

“I’ll inform Master Hargreeves” 

You heard Pogo as he walked away. Tossing your winter jacket, you headed downstairs to the kitchen. You counted inaudibly using your fingers until you heard footsteps grow close. 

“Y/N?” 

The voice of Klaus Hargreeves made you turn around with a huge smile. He stood there with wide eyes, happy as you ran over to him, leaping for a hug. 

“Awww…” your voice sound muffled as you continued, “Hey you…” you said to his open chest. 

“Hey…gorgeous…look at you!” He exclaimed, “Someone’s feeling punk today” Klaus remarked, leading you to curtsy with your short skirt and grey hoodie. 

You chuckled. “You’re the one to talk… wearing Allison’s skirt…” you added. Klaus chuckled back, looking down at his own outfit of an open shirt and leather skirt. “Oh you know…just giving a breathy feel to the _bits_ down there…” he said, “The weather _is_ cold” 

“Haha I bet…” you replied, sitting on the table, “But maybe now it needs some warming up, don’t you agree?” You raised your eyebrows in a suggestive manner. 

“Oh…baby…don’t give me ideas” Klaus purred, watching you bite your lower lip. Clearly it was bait, as he rushed over to you to offer a long awaited kiss. 

“Oh…” he breathed, “I missed you…” he said, kissing you again while he cupped your face, “But…I thought I won’t see you for a while. What happened?” He asked, releasing you from his hold, standing between your legs.

You took a deep breath, “I just…wanted to see you cause …it’s Christmas” the outcome would be dramatic and you knew it. 

And as expected, you watched Klaus scoff out loud. Taking huge steps away from you, he put his hands on his waist. 

“Y/N…look around!” He said, extending his arm out, “Does it _look_ like there’s any Christmas spirit in here? I mean I’m most likely to see a Christmas _ghost_ instead…hah!” 

“Awww come on…” you said, “there _are_ fun parts in Christmas you can still enjoy..” 

“Yeah? like what?” He asked. You shrugged off your shoulders, “Presents!”

Klaus raised his eyebrows in response. “Presents?”

“Yeah …” you said, “…you like them right?” you inquired with a smile, “Cause I got you one” 

“What? Really?” taking one step towards you, curiosity was clearly rich in his voice. 

“Yeah…” you replied, looking down over your hoodie pocket “…it’s right….ah man…” you groaned in frustration. Klaus looked concerned. 

“What is it?” 

“This thing…” you showed a little box that appeared out of the end of your hoodie, “it’s stuck…heheh… I hid it inside to keep it a surprise” you said , “Can you help me pull it out?” You asked politely.

Effortlessly, Klaus managed to pull out the box with ease, making a slight popping sound as he did so. 

“Ah!” 

“What?” 

“You did it. You opened it” you said, which confused him to a great deal. 

“No…I didn’t” chuckling, he assured. 

And then it was your turn to raise your eyebrows. 

“Really?” You asked playfully, putting your hands on the sides of the table, “But how can you tell …without a good look?” 

Klaus gaped, especially as you began to slowly spread your legs wide open. Bringing them up, you placed your pointed feet on the table, allowing him to discover the popping sound was actually your side tie panties loosening up, now giving him a view that made him kneel in response. With his hands on the table, Klaus Hargreeves stared at your exposed womanhood with a longing sigh. 

“Damn! I really did…miss you” he breathed, gulping afterwards.   
  
The way he stood back up so fast was something you did not expect. But that lustful gaze, you welcomed with open arms.

“Do you like it?” You asked.   
“Well…let me see…” he said, as you suddenly felt his fingers graze over your slit.

“Christ on a cracker!” He exclaimed softly, while you drew in a sharp breath of pleasure. “I _have_ been a good boy, haven’t I?“ chuckling low, he asked. To which you nodded. “Yes, you have” you replied, before his hungry lips clashed into yours once again. 

Savoring his lips, your body did not hesitate to wince and react as his skillful fingers caressed your opening. Be it linear, circular and triangular strokes, they all pleased you. 

And with that pleasure, you sensed those fingers moisten with your arousal. Highly motivated, your own hand reached out, palming his manhood that was seemingly awake through the leather material. 

“Fuck! fuck… “ Klaus hissed out of frustration, “I can’t take this anymore”  
he cried, as he pulled his skirt down.

“You could have just pulled it up” You giggled with your response.

“Force of habit…come here” He growled. Resting on your elbows, you positioned yourself until he guided his erect shaft in you. 

With a loud exhale, the lust burnt bright in his eyes as he entered you, but you indulged in it. 

Placing your weight on the table, you prayed you won’t fall off while he moved. The way he enthused to ravish you, made you thankful. And the way his arousal made home in yours, made you naughty. 

“Hey…” you began, “…do you mind?” You asked, motioning towards the zipper on your hoodie, “…its getting a little hot in here” 

He halted, continuing to remain inside you as he patiently began to unzip it. 

“ Oh god….” Klaus breathed. 

The sight of your exposed skin along with the curves of your breasts made his eyes flutter with intoxication. To your glee, he showed his enthusiasm by opening the piece of clothing until it fell off your shoulders. 

“..I think I just got harder” He said, by the sight of your own hardened nipples. You swore you never felt sexier. 

“Come and get it…Papi” you purred with confidence, sitting up higher. 

Klaus Hargreeves proved to be quite the multi-tasker, resuming to move in you, and not forgetting to let his eager hand fondle one breast while his hungry lips tasted your own once again. 

Stretching back, your moans grew louder in his mouth, impatiently excited of what would happen next. 

Your body rejoiced as his lips began it’s usual journey of carnal exploration. From the jawline, down to your neck and over to the extra sensitive skin on the chest. Sloppy kisses landed on your breasts as his hand parted from it. The tickles and teases of his facial hair were one of your secret cravings, which also included his tongue eagerly marking territory over your erect buds. 

You wanted this to last, but you also wanted to be fair. Grabbing him by the hair, you hoped to steer those lips and that tongue to the other one. But fortunately, guidance was not necessary when he was fueled with greed. 

“Oh…I fucking love this!” You cried out. This was no lie, for you’d admit it always. The way he tasted you, the way he pleasured you, truly measured up to the equal level of love and enthusiasm he had for any known substance. 

Moving along with him in smooth rhythm, you laid down on the table. You found yourself staring at the ceiling, lost in the pleasure that was given to you. 

Suddenly the ceiling appeared to look even more beautiful, when you realized Klaus was looking right at you. His eyes, so green, so shimmery. Mesmerized , only his sudden thrusts made you aware of your position, making you hold on to him while he increased his speed. 

Finding his smile grow bigger, made you happier, reminding yourself of the carefree couple you both were, living and loving like there was no tomorrow. 

As you both shared those empathetic, mischievous smiles, you watched him make his declaration through half voiced words and sentences, until he pulled himself out to make his release. 

Falling on top of you, he nestled his face on your neck.

“I got you an actual present by the way …” you panted, as you held him. He got up to look at you. “What?” He sounded genuinely surprised, “ But I love this one”. 

You smiled. “Babe…You deserve more…” you couldn’t help but say it with love. You felt him feel that love while you both found yourself lost in each other. Lips grew impatient as they reunited for gentle kisses. 

“Okay… let’s make a move before anyone comes in here” you said, making him groan in protest. 

“What??? So soon?” He said, running his finger along your bare stomach. You tried so hard not to like it. 

“Yeah! With your ass out , someone’s gonna think Christmas dinner is having intercourse” 

“Intercourse?” He said, “My! you’re polite” he added, inciting giggles from both of you while sitting up. Until he realized. 

“Wait! Christmas dinner??” He exclaimed. 

As you got decent, you nodded with a smile. “Yep! …” you said, getting down from the table. Seeing his eyes brighten with joy made it all worth it “…Grace and I will be making Christmas dinner for you gu-”

His passionate embrace interrupted you, yes. But it made it all better. 

“Merry Christmas Klaus!” You chuckled, hugging him back. 

“Merry Christmas Y/N!” He said, emotion rich in his tone. Pulling away, his smile never looked so pure. 

“Thank you..” he breathed, leaning over to kiss you once again. 

A few hours earlier, you hoped for a wish to come true. And when it did, it was better than imagined. 


End file.
